User blog:Mortal5075/Gordon Ramsay vs James Rolfe - Epic Rap Battles of Mortality 7
Why hello there. As you can clearly see, I just created a rap battle between two men famous for their furious behaviour, a celebrity chef Gordon Ramsay and a video game reviewer James Rolfe, more commonly known as Angry Video Game Nerd. This battle surprisingly the most scrapped lines out of everything I've done, since there is a ton of material on both people. Please comment down bellow, as feedback is, as always, appreciated. Le Credito for le picterito is por monsieur Leo De Vendito. Gordon Ramsay (00:34) Welcome to the Gordon Ramsay's Roasting Challengers Master Culinar, Spill blood til he'll be more rare then my eels with Jamie Oliver. You get one loser and one lazy fuck, mix it up in a privileged environment, Put in mother's basement for 20 years, and ta-da, an embarrassment! I'm sweeter then Christina Tosi and all around like a Tiger controller. But in my lyrical blender, I'll make you feel like you're on a Rock N Roller. Got a blind taste of your show, so here's a turd to make it seem just right. My rhymes are hot shit, just like your door on Halloween night. James Rolfe (1:01) I think I'd rather stick my eyes out then watch another time you loose your shit, Once I shit out your F-word, you're gonna know what's real bullshit! Your attacks do nothing on me like its Dr Jekyll and Hyde. Smack you harder than Keith Apicary and Bugs Bunny combined. With that fucked forehead and that chin, all people do is wince from you. I bet a pound between your wrinkles that Glitch Gremlin shit all over you! You're fucking broken, you're a cheater, man, skinning a ladies beaver, But even blowing smoke out of your ass won't make your mouth any cleaner. Gordon Ramsay (1:29) Angry Nerd, yeah more like Angry Turd, "stuck in the 90s" moron. Mike's 12 inch cock will reach its Boiling Point faster than you'll get a move on. You're milking out the same show after getting kids and a wife. Here's your pressure challenge James, just move on with your fucking life! You're so fucking delusional, here's a riddle so I can rattle ya, How come a man so stuck in the past is rivaling Nostalgia? Upload a Game Genie in Rough Rolfe so he can finally learn his lesson, Press forward 10 times on the menu to move on to Level Present. James Rolfe (1:56) You can't fix a family in a week by just telling it what's backwards. You think you're successful, dicksuck? More then half of them close afterwards! An asshole owner behaves good for one night, you say they changed and that's it? You're the one that's delusional, that's some "He said he didn't do it" shit! Fall off your high horse, fucker, with the hotness I'm crushing, Not a pit with sharks and lava, its true reality that's clutching, So if you wanna earn a tip and let go of your begrudging, Then get off your heavy shoes and get in those that you're judging! Gordon Ramsay (2:24) Game reviewer who doesn't know shit about making games is judging me? Your rhymes couldn't be kept fresh in a fucking sous vide machine. I control my life with SNES Turbo, you control it using Power Glove. Its just Mendela Effect if you're thinking that your show had any worth James Rolfe (2:37) A fucking puffin got your nose so you kill it and eat it live for lunch? You're Ms Trunchbull, not Mike Brady, of the Matilda and the Ramsay Bunch. This motherfucker's with Madhur Jaffrey, like a meat hungry hypocrite, I crack rounds with the Konami Code, you need to hack just like your step dad did. Gordon Ramsay (2:51) You couldn't keep your Seaman clean in games, let alone with your family. There's a dead guy under your coach! Can't you clean up just once for me?! The Iron Chef busting legs in the ironman triathlons, Spitting damage like I'm Locatelli, roast you right where you dump out from! Have no idea why an unsuccessful nerd stepped into family business, Got jealous because Fred Fuchs and meanwhile you didn't? 16 Michelins getting roadkill cause all I needed was four whips. Drop the mic like the plate just as Joe Bastianich did. James Rolfe (3:18) Trying to rap Ramsey? You sold out on a fucking nursery rhyme! Has fucking money piled like birdshit, but wont spare that fuckhead Ronnie a dime. And while you fuck around with your TV shows, telling others what's wrong, Your restaurants are failing, your child is crying "I want Daddy home" Born in Shakespeare's hometown but don't know shit about grammar, see? You're a mockery of yourself, even bigger than Bolton Gramercy! Spilled blood all over you like I'm looking through the Virtual Boy. You're like Nintendo World Championship, cause you just got destroyed. Category:Blog posts